The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit packaging and design, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for semiconductor package metal shadowing checks.
Electronic components include electronic devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), and other integrated circuits, supported on a printed circuit board (PCB). These electronic devices are manufactured on semiconductor substrates by sequential processing operations. Multiple electronic devices can be manufactured on a single substrate. These multiple electronic devices on the single substrate are sliced into multiple dies (or chips) after the sequential processing operations are completed and all the devices are formed. Prior to being placed on the PCB, these electronic devices (or dies) are placed in packages to allow the devices to be handled and to be electrically coupled to the PCB. There are vias and interconnects (wires) embedded in multiple substrate layers in packages that provide an electrical network for the die to be electrically coupled to the PCB and to enable access to other devices.
An integrated circuit (IC) typically includes multiple packages interconnected in layers. Each package, in turn, may include multiple layers (also referred to as “planes”). Packages within a single IC may be composed of varying materials having varying electrical properties. Individual signal nets (also referred to herein simply as “nets”) in the IC may be distributed across multiple packages.
Package design refers to the design of these packages (substrates). As with IC design more generally, various tools exist for automating aspects of package design. For example, design engineers typically use sophisticated Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools to convert packaging method and process algorithms directly into circuit structures. Such tools typically provide a graphical user interface through which package designers can visually design the IC package in three dimensions.